Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 03 – Powrót do świątyni Jedi
Tymczasem Shmi Skywalker postanowiła udać się na Tatooine'a, na wyścigi ścigaczy, aby kibicować Sebulbie. Jednak, zgodnie z tamtejszymi przepisami, aby móc legalnie przebywać na trybunach — trzeba sporo zapłacić. Z racji że kobieta nie miała prawie w ogóle pieniędzy, postanowiła zacząć się sprzedawać. Przechodziło koło niej wielu mężczyzn, w tym rodiański przechodzień i mały zielony dziadek. Żaden jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na sprzedającą się kobietę. Kiedy jednak Shmi obniżyła cenę o siedemdziesiąt pięć procent – wpadła w oko Gardulli Huttowej. — Witam. Podobno się sprzedajesz — zaczęła jak zwykle rozmowna Gardulla. — Tak, dziś w promocji — Shmi mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. — Kupuję. Ostatnio brakowało mi niewolnic. Shmi stanęła jak wryta. Kiedy służący Gardulli podszedł ją związać, nic nawet nie powiedziała. Była zszokowana. Jak widać chodziło jej o coś innego. — A z racji, że cię kupiłam — pieniądze, za które dałaś się sprzedać, też należą do mnie — teraz to Gardulla mrugnęła porozumiewawczo i zabrała Shmi i jej syna, małego Anakina, do swego zamku. ∗ ∗ ∗ Tymczasem Feel, Luck i Aldebara weszli do gabinetu Palpatine'a, prosząc o kolejne zadanie. — Palpatine'ie, Grievous załatwiony — powiedział Ewad. — Dobrze, dobrze… a co powiecie na nowe zadanie? — Mnie się ten pomysł podoba — oznajmiła Aldebara. Więc — zaczął Palpatine — więc teraz posłuchajcie. W zakonie Jedi jest pewna rycerka, ale jak jej było imię… — „Na imię” — poprawiła Aldebara. — Nie ważne, Aldebaro, uspokój się! Więc to chyba była Barrissa… Barrissa Off? — Barrissa Offee — podpowiedziała Aldebara. — Dobrze, dobrze. Macie kolejne zadanie: macie sprawić, by Barrissa, która wczoraj z Anakinem stała się rycerzem Jedi, znów była padawanką i najlepszym przyjacielem jego padawanki, która też jest padawanką byłego padawana, okej? — Palpatine popatrzył na twarze przyjaciół. — Okej! — krzyknęli wszyscy razem i w okamgnieniu wsiedli do V-winga lecieć do świątyni Jedi. ∗ ∗ ∗ — Kolejny posłucham cię nie raz — Yoda odmawiał, aby cofnąć Barrissę do rangi padawana. — Ale Yodo, to nie takie moje widzimisię, wiesz, Yodo, tak chce kanclerz Palpatine. — Pal chce tak patine? — zdziwił się Yoda. — Tak, tak on chce. Więc jak będzie? — nadal namawiał Feel. — Możesz ją cofnąć? — Gę-mo — ucieszył się Yoda i poszedł oglądać krzyżówki. ∗ ∗ ∗ Podczas gdy Luck, Aldebara i Feel przechadzali się po świątyni Jedi, na korytarzu spotkali Barrissę. Znana ze swojej troskliwości, Aldebara postanowiła pocieszył płaczkę. — Beksa! Płaksa! Głupia ryksa! — zaczęła krzyczeć kobieta, dodatkowo opluwając kobietę. Nie wiedzieć czemu Barrissa płakała nadal, do tego zaczęła brzydko krzyczeć. „Ciekawe co ją tak zbulwersowało” – pomyślał Feel, ale stwierdził, że nie warto się przejmować cudzym nieszczęściem. Gdy tak szli, nagle Ewad usłyszał Marsz imperialny, czyli dzwonek na jego starfon. — Feel, kto mówi? — Palpatine — powiedział Palpatine. — Więc czego chcesz, Palpatine'ie? — spytała Aldebara. — Nic, tak tylko pytam, czyście pocieszyli Barrissę — oznajmił Sidious. — No pewnie! Aldebara ją pocieszyła, co nie? — uśmiechnął się Luck. — Co za świntuchy! Ona właśnie ma być smutna! — irytował się Sidious. — No ale dobrze. Mam dla was kolejną misję: musicie sprawić, aby Dooku i Anakin spotkali się przed końcem wojen klonów. Nie minęły jeszcze dwie godziny, a Anakin Skywalker i hrabia już się spotkali. Darth Ewad zdał raport swojemu mistrzowi. Palpatine był bardzo zadowolony ze swojego nowego ucznia. Tymczasem Feel, Aldebara i Luck udali się zasłużony urlop na Hoth. Planeta ta słynęła z najbardziej znanej galerii w odległej galaktyce. Choć mężczyźni się sprzeciwiali, Aldebara zarządziła wejście do sklepu odzieżowego. — Jakie ładne kiecki! — wrzasnęła Aldebara i sięgnęła jedną sztukę. Gdy stali w kolejce, przed nimi stały Pewna Wampa i krowa Agata. — Moja droga — denerwowała się Agata — ale to ty miałaś wziąć portfel z domu! — Rawn rawn rawn rawn! — burzyła się Pewna Wampa. — Tak, wiem, że są to ostatnie sztuki, ale my jak widać przez ciebie nie możemy ich kupić! — Krowa Agata burzyła się coraz bardziej. — Przepraszam, ale… ja mogę wam pożyczyć pieniądze — zaproponowała Aldebara. — Poruszajcie się szybciej! Kolejka się dłuży! — powiedziały bliźniaczki Leia i Padmé Kenobiówny.}} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania